


Obey Your Captain

by thatisnotokay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (jk ur great ilu), Aftercare, BDSM, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, for mcelboycontent on tumblrdotcom, healthy BDSM, masculine terms for genitalia, no beta we die like men, who is a hypocrite and a coward. i see you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatisnotokay/pseuds/thatisnotokay
Summary: Magnus disobeyed a direct order. Davenport is gonna have to fix that.





	Obey Your Captain

**Author's Note:**

> i was on mcelboycontent.tumblr.com and we started talking bout mag'n'port. its super underappreciated as a pair. especially since magnus is, canonically, a huge fuckin sub. dav can rail his ass anyday
> 
> dont @ me please im shy despite all of this
> 
> may do continuation of this. may not. was playing with the idea of overstimulation. u may write more to this if u want. please. we need more mag'n'port/magnusport.

“Magnus Burnsides, you get down from there right fucking now.”

Magnus, perched high on the hull of the Starblaster, grinned down at the crew’s captain. He was nearly 50 feet high in the air, scoping out the new planet they had just arrived to. With the Starblaster still in motion and in the air, however, Davenport was both afraid for his crew member’s safety and absolutely livid that one of those idiots would climb up onto the hull of a moving starship.

Magnus, however, was having a fucking blast.

“I’m just appreciatin’ the view, Dav!”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Taako chimed in from Davenport’s side, lazily munching on a shared snack with Lup as they watched and waited for the inevitable fall that would result in the human’s demise.

“Magnus! _Now_!” Davenport commanded, voice deep and heavy, pointing to the floor of the Starblaster.

“How you gonna make me get down? You’re like, two inches tall, cap.”

He almost immediately regretted saying that. He knew, based on the strange expression on Davenport’s face, that he was going to get a lot of hellfire for that.

\--

Magnus fiddled with the hem of his jacket, shifting his weight on his feet as he waited for Davenport to come back to his bunk. It was odd being in another crewmember’s private bunk, but especially so for Davenport’s bunk because it was secluded from the other bunks. After he got his ass chewed out for his stunt, he was ordered to meet Davenport in his bunk exactly as the planet’s second sun set, turning day to night. He had passed Davenport on his way to the captain’s private quarters, and the gnome had waved him on and told him to wait patiently and to not touch anything in his room. Magnus would usually pay little heed to that, but he had a feeling this was a test that he shouldn’t fail. He could control himself.

Didn’t stop him from looking around, though. He was leaning in close to inspect Davenport’s desk when he walked through the door. Magnus stood at attention, sweat beading at his hairline at the tight expression on Davenport’s face.

“Do you know why you’re here, Burnsides?”

“Uh… no, sir.”

“Let me teach you, then.”

\--

Magnus wasn’t entirely sure how they got to this exact moment, mind jumbled with a long conversation, but he wasn’t complaining. His bare stomach was flat against Davenport’s bed, knees solidly on the floor, and his arms were secured behind his back with a soft, navy blue rope. Davenport was behind him securing said rope, tugging the final knots into place with one hand and the other pressed firmly into the dip between Magnus’s shoulder blades.

After he was satisfied with the ropework, Davenport let Magnus rise a bit so they could look each other in the eyes. The firm crease of his brow relaxed, and there was a sober, soft moment between them as Davenport addressed him.

“Are we still clear on the rules?” Magnus nodded. “What do you say if it’s too much, or if I go too far?”

“Starblaster,” Magnus recalled obediently.

“And if you don’t like something, but don’t want to stop entirely?”

“Yellow.”

Davenport gave a curt nod and a “Good boy” before pushing Magnus down flat on the mattress. Magnus huffed a bit as the breath was pushed from his lungs. He rested his cheek on the soft sheets, his excited heartbeat audible as he waited in bated anticipation.

Davenport stepped away from his view, and Magnus fought the urge to lift up to follow him with his eyes. He heard the rustling of fabric, and the clasp of a box as the captain set something on his desk.

“Do you know why you’re here, Burnsides?” Davenport asked for the second time of the night. Magnus jumped a bit as he felt something smooth rest on the small of his back, kneading small circles into his muscles. Davenport must have put a glove on.

“Yeah, I think so.”

He bit back a gasp as the gloved hand disappeared, only to come back with a sharp slap against the swell of his ass.  
“Is that how you address your captain?”

Magnus inhaled a shaky breath, fighting the rebellious smile from his face. “No, captain."

“That’s better. Why are you here, Magnus?”

“Because I didn’t listen to you, captain.”

Another strike in the same spot, and Magnus was pushing his nose against the sheets to ignore the smarting. Davenport was a lot stronger than he looked.

“You’re here because you disobeyed a direct order, put yourself in danger, and insulted me.” There was a pause, and the hand was back to massaging Magnus’s red skin. “Why are you here?”

“I disobeyed you, and put myself in danger, and insulted you, captain.”

“Are you going to do that again?”

“No, captain.”

“And how do I assure that, Magnus?”

He knew what Davenport wanted him to answer. He felt his ears brn despite himself.

“You gotta punish me, captain.”

“Good boy,” Davenport purred, running his ungloved hand up Magnus’s side as a reward and distraction as he continued to knead his ass. “What’s a good number for you, Magnus?”

“Uh… ten, captain?” he gulped out, trying to look back at Davenport.

There was a thoughtful hum, and a squeeze at his side that prompted him to try again. “Twenty, captain? ….thirty?”

“I think forty might be a good number.” Davenport’s tone dropped, his words settling dangerously low in Magnus’s gut. “Count.”

He started slow, gloved hand leaving sharp smacks against the meat of Magnus’s ass and backs of his thighs every few seconds, giving the human time to count out loud and catch his breath. By the tenth slap Magnus’s breath was hot and moist against his face, and his skin was radiating sweet, burning heat. Davenport continued through his soft whimpers, bringing his hand down hard on areas of skin that were already sensitive.

“T-twenty,” Magnus choked out, voice muffled by the sheets as he nuzzled his face to try to twist away from the pain.

His arms strained in the ropes, pulling the knots and rope around his torso taut against his sweat-slick skin. They didn’t leave room for much give, leaving Magnus bound and forcefully still. He knew if he truly tried, though, he could break free and stop all of this. That knowledge caused the heat in the pit of his stomach to swirl deliciously.

"What am I, Magnus?"

"My captain," he gasped out between strikes.

"What do you do when I speak?"

"I listen, ca-- _ahh_ , captain."

By the count of thirty, Magnus was moaning and whining outright as tears wet his eyelashes. He was pushing back and forth between the hard mattress pressing against his wetness and Davenport’s hand caressing his sore, hot skin every few seconds.

By forty he was shivering, tears tickling the side of his nose. Davenport kept his hand on Magnus on the last, final strike, gently rubbing against his backside. Magnus’s hips kept pulling away, shifting and flinching against the mattress. He slid the glove off and tossed it aside, smoothing his bare hands along the outlines of the raised, red skin of Magnus’s ass and thighs. He waited until Magnus caught his breath and addressed him.

“What’s your color, Magnus?”

“ _God_ , green.”

He yelped as another strike landed on the side of his hip.

“Green, captain.”

“Good boy. Now get up.”

\--

Magnus was untied and rearranged until he was on his back, arms above his head and secured to the bedpost with the same navy blue rope as before. His left leg was attached similarly to the footboard, with his right tucked together neatly, ankle to thigh, and tied to intricate ropework around his chest. This left him left open to scrutiny under Davenport’s eye.

“Now, Magnus, what are you going to do next time I give you a direct order?” Davenport asked, almost conversationally, as he pulled a box from under his bunk. Magnus eyed the box, eager to see what was inside. He felt himself pulse with arousal as Davenport pulled out a variety of toys.

“I’m, uh, gonna listen, captain. Gonna listen real good,” he answered, voice husky with need.

“When are you going to listen?”

“Right away, captain.”

“You’re gonna listen to the letter, right, Magnus?”

“Yes, captain.”

“Good boy.” Davenport laid his warm, calloused hand on the inside of his thigh, using his thumb to play with Magnus’s pubic hair. “You’re not gonna come until I tell you to. Think you can listen and obey your captain’s orders, Magnus?”

Magnus nodded quickly and squirmed against the bonds. “Yes, captain.”

Davenport grinned down at him and pressed his thumb against Magnus’s heat. He teased, rubbing small circles and putting only a hint of pressure against his cock. Magnus tried to rock his hips up only to be halted by the ropes.

“Dav, please,” he whimpered. He gasped when Davenport’s free hand struck his thigh. “ _Captain_.”

Davenport muttered praise, just loud enough for Magnus to hear, and slid his fingers through Magnus’s wet folds. The stimulation made him sigh and relax his head back against the pillows. Davenport continued to run his hands along Magnus, gathering slick on his fingers before slipping one inside, drawing a low keen from the human man.

He kept the pace slow, dragging his finger across Magnus’s inner walls while his opposite hand continued to play with his cock. He only removed his fingers when Magnus’s whining increased, replacing them with a narrow wand. He pushed the toy inside slowly, using shallow thrusts to work it deeper into Magnus. Magnus tried to work it deeper by rolling his hips, but was halted by another smack to his thigh.

“Don’t move. Let me do the work.”

Magnus nodded and tried to relax, biting back a sharp gasp as the wand began to vibrate gently in him. Davenport turned the vibrator on its lowest setting, working the wand deep into him with slow twists.

Davenport used the small wand until Magnus began to roll his hips again, and pulled the wand out before picking up a larger toy. He rubbed it between Magnus’s folds a few times, gathering slick along it, and began using the same shallow thrusts to work it into him. He twisted his wrist as he went, holding Magnus’s cock between his fingers and watching him squirm beneath him.

He worked with Magnus longer with the wider toy, stretching him and getting him comfortable with the girth of it. Magnus felt beads of sweat gather along his hairline and across his chest, his left leg trembling with the effort of not moving into the thrusts. The heat in the pit of his stomach was building slowly, aided when Davenport increased the strength behind each push into Magnus.

Magnus groaned low in his throat when he felt the tip of the toy brush against something deep in him, and attempted to follow the toy as Davenport pulled it away. The captain thrust the toy in the same spot, hard and deep, a few more times before removing it as well.

“Captain,” Magnus lifted off the bed with the whine, looking at his captain with a desperate fire in his eyes. “Please.”

Davenport chuckled under his breath, and pulled up a strange device and set it between Magnus’s legs. Attached to it was another toy, a dildo with a bit more girth and weight than the previous ones. Magnus whined at the sight of it, spreading his legs as far as they were allowed to go.

Davenport set the device up, lining the toy up with Magnus’s heat and slicking it up before pushing a button on the back. The device glowed a soft lavender light, and four illuminated prongs sprung out and seemingly bolted themselves to the mattress to hold the device in place. The device whirred to life, and the short arm the dildo was attached to began to push it gently, slowly, into Magnus.

“Remember what the order was, Magnus?”

“Don’t, uh,” Magnus tried to recall Davenport’s words, pushing the greedy arousal out of his mind’s eye for a moment. “Don’t come until you say so, captain.”

“Good boy,” Davenport praised as the device picked up, thrusting more forcefully into Magnus’s wet heat with each forward push of the device’s mobile arm.

Davenport watched the toy disappear into Magnus, reaching deeper and deeper until almost the entire toy was inside Magnus with each thrust. He messed with a dial on the back and the speed of the thrusts picked up. Magnus’s moans increased in volume each time his body was rocked against the mattress.

Magnus tried again to pull at his bonds, to move, to touch himself, to get any sort of relief. The heat was reaching its peak in his gut, slowly gliding lower and lower until he could feel it under Davenport’s hand on his cock.

Davenport felt Magnus pulse with each thrust of the toy and each tug of his hand, and pinched his cock between his fingers.

“Don’t come yet.”

Magnus answered with a whine, too choked up with moans and needy gasps to form words. He clenched and unclenched his hands in time with the pulsing of his body around the toy so deep inside him. He tried to focus on anything but the nearly unbearable pleasure at the hands of Davenport, anything to obey the captain’s orders.

Long moments passed with no end in sight, and Magnus looked at his captain with pleading eyes.

“Captain, please, please let me come,” he tried, rolling his hips up in an aborted attempt to find release. “ _Please_ , captain.”

“Wait, Magnus,” Davenport ordered, expression set with authority. Magnus whined and pushed his face into his arm, biting his lip to distract himself from his impending climax.

He heard Davenport speaking, soft “Wait”s and “Not yet”s, the toy constantly hitting that sweet spot deep inside him that made him shiver with need and causing his head to spin. He felt his hips move against his will, pushing back against the toy and up into Davenport’s hand. He was so close, he just needed that okay from his captain and he’d find what he was looking for.

Davenport, after many long moments of listening to Magnus moan and keen, placed his free hand on Magnus’s navel and pushed his hand more firmly against his cock.

“Okay, Magnus. Come.”

And Magnus did, with a choked sob and silent shout, body trying to curl up against the bonds and spasming hard and long.

Davenport absently turned the dials of the device down, bringing Magnus down from his high with the slow, gentle thrusting. When his spasms and whimpers finally subsided, Davenport put the device aside and ran his hands along Magnus’s thighs and hips.

“What’s your color, Magnus?”

With heavy lidded eyes, Magnus flashed a grin at the gnome. “There’s more, captain?”

“If you’re game.”

“Hell yeah. Green, captain.”

Davenport found himself rolling his eyes as he pinched the skin of Magnus’s hip. Magnus laughed breathlessly, slumping against the sheets as he waited for the next round.

“Well… I have to say, Magnus, I believe you’ve been punished enough for tonight. How about some rewards?”

 

 

\--

 

 

Magnus was, in all senses of the words, sweaty, exhausted, and completely and properly fucked-out. His thighs were trembling near constantly, and he still felt the intense heat pulsing between his legs. He was finally able to heave deep breaths when Davenport untied the ropes that secured his leg to his chest.

"You alright, Mags?" Davenport asked, amusement hidden only behind a thin veil.

"Yeah, cap. Never better," Magnus slurred with a hoarse voice. How loud had he gotten?

"Good."

Davenport finished untying him, and put all the toys and ropes away before patting Magnus on the hip. "I'll go get you some water. Want a snack?"

Magnus shook his head, and closed his eyes while Davenport left the room for a quick second. In what felt like an instant, his captain was back with a large bottle of ice water. Magnus drank while Davenport rung out a wet towel he'd brought.

"Too warm?" the gnome asked as he pressed the cloth against Magnus's thighs, rubbing the come and sweat from his skin.

"Nah, feels nice, captain."

"You don't have to continue to call me captain all the time," Davenport chuckled and continued to clean Magnus off as the human drank. Eventually he deemed Magnus clean enough and helped him to the washroom before he finally let Magnus relax face-down against the pillows.

"Sore?"

"Mmmm... m'back."

Davenport set to massaging a nice smelling oil into Magnus's back as he spoke, careful not to push too hard on the reddened skin of Magnus's ass and thighs.

"I know I said a lot of things, Magnus, but I want you to know," he said, "you can always come to me. If you have ideas, no matter how small you think they are, I want to hear them. If you have a problem with something I said or did, you can tell me. Respectfully, of course, but I want to know. I'll make whatever decision I think is best, but that doesn't mean your ideas aren't worth hearing."

Magnus gazed back at him, face soft with hazy afterglow. He nodded wordlessly, knowing Davenport meant what he said.

"I respect you as much as I would one of my superiors, Magnus. Don't ever think otherwise. You're a valued member of this team, and I appreciate the work you do."

Davenport continued to praise Magnus and reassure him on their mutual respect for a few minutes, before Magnus got bored and drifted to sleep.

 

 


End file.
